


You are my baby

by kingxiuminy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingxiuminy/pseuds/kingxiuminy
Summary: Xiumin has a problem he is smallFirst FanFic hope you like it :)





	You are my baby

He wakes up next to his love cuddle around him while hiding his face on his neck. He smiles to himself of how lucky he is to be able to call his first love as his. Before leaving the bed he kisses him on the pinkish cheeks, making sleepy Chanyeol, groan and lose his tight grip on him.

He puts his boxers and humming goes to the kitchen to prepare his coffee and Chanyeol's favorite hot chocolate. He gathers everything he needs except the mugs. He's frustraded "Why can’t I reach these damn mugs on my own house? Why do I have to be so small?” He sighs and tries again getting on his tiptoes only to fail again. He doesn't know Chanyeol is awake and on the door frame laughing quietly to himself, while watching him struggle. He keeps fighting, trying to reach them and cursing a long the way when he only manages to push the mugs inward the cabinet. "Why does this tall goof put it on the top shelf? He knows I can't reach!" After that Chanyeol move towards Minseok to save him from his war with the mugs. Minseok pouts when he sees Chanyeol reaching for the mugs with a smile on his face revealing he has been enjoying his suffering.

As he place the mugs down, he pats Minseok’s head saying with a teasing smile “Here you go, you baby”.  
“I’m not a baby” answers a pouty Minseok giving him a cold glare. Chanyeol hugs him and laughing tells him "No you are not, but you are my baby”. Minseok can’t help the grin growing on him and a kiss is given as a reward. He thinks once more how lucky he is to have this man around the house, to be his hero whenever a mug gets on his way. "Thank you Chanyeol" Chanyeol looks at him with so much tenderness in his eyes answering back "Thank you for letting me help you, you baby" and kisses him. Minseok thinks he couldn't be happier. Having this tall goof as his, warms his heart.

The end


End file.
